Pick-up trucks are designed to safely transport objects of certain dimensions. However, when objects exceed these certain dimensions, they are more likely to shift in transport and even leave the vehicle. This usually occurs when the object is lengthy and has been propped against either the cab or the tailgate of the pickup truck. Examples are found in the transport of ladders, long boards, poles, and other lengthy objects.
Indeed, anyone who has traveled on the highways of an urban area has seen where improperly secured objects, such as ladders, boards and the like, have fallen out of a transporting vehicle and partially, or completely, obstructs the roadway. These are very dangerous situations.
The prior art shows numerous different attempts to address this and other needs. One commonly found solution is a rack that is mounted to the pick-up bed. The rack may or may not include a portion that overhangs the cab of the truck. While this aids in the transport of lengthy objects, it still relies upon the user to properly secure the objects to the rack. Also, for aesthetic and other reasons many vehicle owners will not mount a rack onto the bed of their truck. An example of this type of prior art device is fund in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,644, issued to Coleman. This patent discloses a load carrying rack that is mounted onto a vehicle roof. The rack includes straps for securing the load to the rack device. Another example of this type of prior art device is illustrated in the drawings contained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,760 issued to Wright, et al. Yet another example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,404, issued to Frost.
Another prior art device is a multi-piece racking systems. An example of a multi-piece rack is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,990, issued to Whiting. In this patent, there are two pieces to the racking system. A front piece that is mounted onto the cab of the truck, and a rear piece that is mounted onto the rear bumper of the truck. The large or long object to be transported is then placed upon the front and rear pieces. Straps are provided on each separate piece to secure the object being transported to the racking system. However, this entails the lengthy process of mounting and dismounting the separate pieces onto the truck. Further, it is a large bulky unit that is undoubtedly expensive and difficult to store. Yet another example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,404, issued to Frost.
Another type of solution has been to provide devices that are designed to protect specific portions of the truck exterior, such as the cab or the tailgate. An example of a cab protective device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,837, issued to Dise. This patent discloses a device that is mounted to a side portion of the cab, and extends over the top portion of the cab. Long objects are placed in the bed of the truck such that they extent over the cab and rest upon the device of the Dise patent. There are side arms that project upward to prevent the objects from sliding laterally off of the cab of the truck. Another example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,161, issued to Thacker. This device is a rack that mounts immediately behind the cab and projects up past the top of the cab. Long objects that extend past the cab are supported over the cab, thereby protecting the surface of the cab. Additionally, as in the Dise patent discussed above, there are portions of the rack that project up past the central portion to prevent unwanted lateral movement of the supported objects.
An example of a tailgate protecting device may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,067, issued to Rubio. This patent discloses a small rack that is mounted onto a top portion of the tailgate and that projects upward above the tailgate. Thus, objects that are placed in the bed of the truck and that extend past the tailgate rest upon the mounted rack and do not mar the surface of the tailgate. This device does not, however, address the problem of lateral movement of the supported object. Another example of a tailgate protection device may be found in U.S. Design Pat. No. DES. 387,722, issued to Fujinaka. This patent illustrates a device that appears to be mountable onto a top portion of the truck tailgate and that supports transported objects. As with the Fujinaka patent above, this device does not address the problem of lateral movement of the transported object.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,400, issued to Karp discloses a complex system of cab and tailgate protectors used in combination with a series of straps. A cab protector is mounted onto the cab, a tailgate protector is mounted onto the tailgate and the object is supported on the two protectors. Then a series of straps are attached to the truck at a variety of points, such as strap hooks and gutters commonly found on pick-up trucks. These straps securely hold the supported object to the protective devices.
However, there is still a clear and continuing need for devices and methods that aid in the transport of lengthy objects on a pick-up truck.